


Ready or Not.

by KnBAoKuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a florist, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Beta Konoha Akinori, Beta Semi Eita, Beta Yamato Sarukui, Bokuto is the Yakuza boss, Bokuto lives in a mansion, Drama, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Tsukishima works in a music shop, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnBAoKuro/pseuds/KnBAoKuro
Summary: I suck at summaries.. But basically Bokuto is a Yakuza leader or boss whatever you prefer to call it and you get to follow him, Akaashi, Kuroo and Tsukki basically.do not think this just going to follow how their relationship blossoms. It’s going to be a bumpy ride with ups and downs in relationships but as well as some action scenes here an there. Like I said I suck at summaries. We’ll see how the story progresses.I have not stopped writing, I’m currently on a hiatus but I’ll be starting to post chapters again soon!





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this shitty short first chapter, I do promise to get better. The chapters are going to get longer as well do not worry!
> 
> Also “~” those means “Later” I will update the upcoming symbols meanings as they come, if they come, who knows?

 

This was one the most dreadful tasks Bokuto had to do as the head of the Yakuza forces – check up on his owned bars and restaurants, making sure no drug dealers sold their shit on his properties. Luckily he had his most trusted man beside him, Kuroo Tetsurou to keep him company. Or well being the wealthiest and richest Alpha in all of Japan, he had to watch his back for potential threats. Kuroo and Bokuto had grown up together, basically known each other forever, there was nothing Kuroo wouldn’t do to protect his friend, who happens to be his boss as well.

“Last bar for tonight right Bo?” The raven Alpha asked with a grin plastered upon his lips as he walked beside his boss. Wearing a black tailored suit with a blood red tie tied underneath the collar of the dresshirt.

“That’s the plan, I wanna head home and sleep, man I’m beat.” Bokuto chuckled, like he would be able to sleep after the thrill they both had tonight. Beating up some nasty drug dealers who didn’t know their place, they were lucky Bo and Kuroo didn’t rip their throats out.

They stepped out of Bokuto’s white limousine and out on the concrete sidewalk in front of the last bar in their sights for tonight. ‘The Owl.’ 

“Maybe you find yourself a good Omega Bo, who knows?” The sun kissed Alpha smirked and stepped inside the dimly lit bar, holding the door open for his boss. As of now what both of them could either see or smell, it didn’t seem like any dickheads had made their way into this bar at least. 

“Speak for yourself Kuroo! You don’t have a mate either.” The ashen Alpha exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud for his own good, but who cares? Not Bokuto Koutarou. 

Then it hit him like a smack in the face, from who did that luscious scent come from? He demanded to know. It made him weak in the legs to say the least, and he didn’t joke about it. The scent of an angel, according to Bo. He had never smelled such a mind blowing scent before, it was a rare combination of vanilla and strawberries. Fuck. He frantically looked around until he saw him.. he could only see the back of the Omega but he would fuck himself over if he didn’t approach him. He didn’t care if he was accompanied with a another Omega, neither did he take his time sniffing the other one beside him.

Kuroo seemed to have come to the same conclusion about the tall blonde beside the ravenette. The sweet aroma of honey catching his nose as he sneakily made his way over to him. Oh he’d be damned – Gorgeously perfect. That was the only words that clouded his mind as he seated himself beside him. Making sweet talk always worked for him anyway so that’s what he did to get his attention.

Bokuto did the same, adjusting his white tailored suit before seating himself beside the ravenette. He really did his best to not screw this up, but fuck it was hard when he was so close to the source that luscious scent. “Uhm.. Hello.” He grinned and leaned his head on his palm and finally.. the Omega male looked back at him. Those eyes.. jade eyes, those magnificent facial features. He was sold on him for sure.

“Hello.. Alpha.” The raven replied and gulped as he could really scent him close now. He did his best to focus on the martini he had in hand. 

Was everything about this raven man perfect? He shyly rubbed the back of his head, clearly showing his clear white teeths as he laughed a bit nervously. “Bokuto Koutarou. May I ask of your name? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.. I.. I completely understand! Ehehe!” He began to ramble a bit. Yes Bokuto Koutarou was a socially awkward Alpha when he saw something he really liked.

How could Akaashi say no to that charming man? He giggled a bit. “Akaashi Keiji. Pleasure to meet you Bokuto-san.”

‘He giggled! He fucking giggled!’ Bokuto almost swooned. “No no pleasures all mine Akaashi!” He smiled brightly. Bokuto had fallen hard for Akaashi. So damn hard. And he’d known him for what? 5 minutes. FIVE minutes. He discreetly scanned the man’s neck for potential claim marks, none. Succees! 

 

Kuroo on the other hand had already won his preferred target over. He was a man of charisma, no fucking doubt about it. Though the aura of the blonde Omega didn’t seem like he would be easy to catch, Kuroo Tetsurou was a man of wonders.

“So Tsukki ~” The bedhead Alpha purred. “Would you and your sassy ass perhaps give me your number?” The raven smirked and tilted his head.

Tsukishima huffed. “You’re lucky you smell good. And don’t call me ‘Tsukki’.” He muttered and fetched his phone. Looks could really deceive. He clearly had an interest the seemingly high status Alpha beside him, hell he’d be stupid to not give him his number. Once their numbers were exchanged Tsukishima slid his phone back into his jeans pocket. “Me and my ‘sassy ass’ needs to go now Kuroo. Too bad you didn’t get to see it.” He smirked and got up from his seat, leaned in close to the Alpha’s neck and took a big whiff before he whispered. “Maybe next time.” He purred daringly and then headed out.

‘Eeehh?!’ Kuroo’s cheeks surely dusted a pastel shade of pink. He never thought the blonde Omega was so daring. Fuck. That made Kuroo want him even more if that was even possible at this point. He shook his head though and soon that Cheshire smirk stretched at his lips. Kuroo was content for the moment, though he swore that soon.. soon he get that sassy blonde ass to be his mate. 

Meanwhile that happened Bokuto and Akaashi had exchanged numbers as well and made small talk, or more correctly, Bo had listened to Akaashi the entire time with a loving smile curled at his lips. For being a Yakuza leader Bokuto was acting so unlike one. “Sounds like you have a really nice life Akaashi-Kun.” He purred innocently while his golden orbs was stargazing into those mesmerizing jade colored orbs. Fuck. Akaashi was perfect. He couldn’t wait to see how the stunning raven Omega would look underne-.. NO NO NO. He stopped himself. He did have self restraint after all.

“Anyway.. it feels like I’ve been doing all the talking Bokuto-San. Why won’t you tell me a little something about yourself for a change?” He gave a faint smile as he fiddled with his fingers on his lap. Never.. never had Akaashi once in his life smiled to anyone this fast, though.. it was something with this specific male for sure. He did smell AMAZING for the record. Akaashi never attracted Alphas with good intentions after all. He had been running quite a lot through his 24 years of existing on this earth. “Maybe what line of work you are in? As it seems you’re quite wealthy.” He added.

“Ahahah right sorry sorry!” He apologized rather adorably. He could have quite the façade to keep his scary side from slipping through the cracks. “I’m just a salesman ‘Kaashi, nothing interesting really.” He laughed. He lied too, but that was for the best. “Your line of work sounds way more interesting than mine. Or what should I say.. cuter.” He smiled. A florist strangely suited the ravenette. “Oh and I’m 25 years of age.” It didn’t occur to Bo that he hadn’t even ordered anything to drink yet, he was too stunned by Akaashi’s glorious form.

Akaashi’s cheeks dusted pink, why? He didn’t know, it was a first for him, this whole hour was a first for him. “I see.” 

Bokuto was just on his way to ask Akaashi out on a date when his damn phone buzzed. Who was it now? And what did the man want from him? He unlocked phone and opened the text. “Ah.. I’m sorry Akaashi but something came up and.. I kinda have to go..” He spoke with a saddened tone but soon brightened up. “But I text you as soon as I get home! I promise!” He chirped as his laugh was as charming as ever. 

“No no it’s fine, really, duty calls when you least want it huh?” He chuckled sweetly. “I’ll be eagerly waiting for you for your text Bokuto-San.” Akaashi had never met such a charming Alpha ever before.

“Thanks for your understanding!” He grasped Akaashi’s hand, detangling it from the raven’s other, using his fingers, he brought it up and kissed the pale skin on the back of his palm sweetly with closed eyes before gently placing it back on the Omega’s thigh. That was a close call though, he had been so close to taking a lick on his wrist to taste the breathtaking pheromones Akaashi was emitting. Then he went to the exit door where his loyal friend was waiting for him. He whined once they were outside. “This was THE absolute worst timing ever. At least I got his number.” 

Kuroo chuckled. “Duty calls boss.” Then they both entered Bokuto’s limo and the driver drove off.

Akaashi on the other hand.. was frozen on the spot, his cheeks lighting up like a Christmas tree. The ashen male just kissed his hand. HIS HAND. He could still feel the soft peck lingering on the back of his palm. He was completely and utterly sold on Bokuto Koutarou.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Those fuckers think they can just rage havoc whenever they want in my city? Hah! They just screwed up big time.” He cackled a bit as they were soon standing face to face with a gang, approximately.. 10? 15 Alphas and Betas? That had yet to learn their lesson. This was Bokuto’s city.

He and Kuroo against the horde of drug dealers. And perhaps someone else? 

This was bound to leave a bloody mess but who cares? Not Bokuto. He had the chief police under his command after all. Thanks to some really sneaky and cunning people. His loyal companions within his circle.

Now.. all 10 of them rushing towards them. Were they complete idiots? Apparently so. Bokuto and Kuroo wasn’t alone. They were not just two.. but three.


	2. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there's some grammar or spelling mistakes here, I don't have a beta so sorry in advance for any errors! >.<  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to to leave comments, kudos and such, have a great day/night!
> 
> And like I said in the first chapter, I got inspired by caelestisxyz here on AO3, I'm sorry if you see any similarities between theirs and this fanfiction, I tried to not have a much of them, so sorry in advance!

Yes that was correct… they were not just two but three. Konoha Akinori was there as well. Sure he may be a Beta and not an Alpha but there was nothing wrong with that man’s strength whatsoever, he could almost be compared to an Alpha, but just almost. Anyway, he was an excellent man to have in the field with him.

Now back to this. Good thing they were in an alley, Bokuto did not want to get civilians involved in this after all. Three out of ten charged at Konoha at the same time, yet neither Bokuto nor Kuroo was worried about him. He had proved countless of times that he could handle situations such as this one. One fist was thrusted towards one of the Beta’s in such force that he was shoved against the cold wall, and one kick at the other caused that alpha to lose balance which in Konoha’s turn he tripped him with that same leg. He kept throwing punches and stunned everyone who came in his way, including some of the Alpha’s as well.

Kuroo got three out of the remaining Alpha’s. “Bo… what do you want me to do with their bodies?” The raven Alpha chuckled and bashed every single one of the three Alpha’s heads into the cold brick wall one after the other.. blood gushing down all of Kuroo’s opponents foreheads and temples. There was a reason Bokuto always had Kuroo with him, he was a beast and a fast one.

Bokuto hummed as he swiftly moved around like a ninja with kicks and poundings, he was also a fast dodger, his father may have been an asshole but he thought Bokuto well. “I don't care what you do with their bodies Kuroo. Just get the job done.” He whacked one over the head and the other he pummeled a couple of times. Third and the fourth looked like they had seen a ghost when Bo finally made his way towards them with some blood stains on his clear white suit. Bokuto was pissed, his glare was deadly.

The remaining group of Alpha’s couldn’t be called Alpha’s anymore, running away with a tail between their legs.

“Now tell me.. Who the fuck gave you the okay to go havoc in Bo’s city hm?!” Kuroo was a scary man to say the least. When no one replied he smirked and pulled out both of his guns that he had had secured in holsters around his ankles. “I asked you all a question.” He aimed his guns at two of them. None said a word until it was too late.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

”Perhaps you two want to tell me why I needed to get bloodstains and Alpha filth all over my new suit?” His tone was venomous, the charming Bokuto gone with the wind. He cracked his knuckles and his next moves were quick and efficient. Both of the drug dealers shoved down on the ground. “Tell me now or… consider your precious valuables…” He called Kuroo and Konoha over to hold the two dealers down as Bokuto himself stepped down on each of their crotches, slowly crushing them with his weight. “Crushed and unusable.”

“Gaaahh!” The two dealers growled in agonizing pain, yet Bokuto kept on crushing them, he wanted answers or else they would for sure have their reproductive organs completely turned into mush. “No? Hm... too bad.” Bokuto now hovered one of his feet over the dealer on his right before stomping down on it with such force one could hear the nasty sounds coming from it. Same he did with his left foot.

Then Bokuto stepped away from the two. “Shoot.” He sighed and watched Konoha pull his gun out and Kuroo holstering one of his guns as kept the other ready to do as they were told, ready to listen to every command coming their way. Yes Bokuto could be brutal if he didn’t get what he wanted when it came to his job.

Both Konoha and Kuroo shot them execution style, one each and both of them without any hesitation whatsoever.

They never got to know why they had come for them, but perhaps they wanted revenge for what Bokuto and Kuroo did to their friends? That didn’t matter now though, they had their chance and they blew it.

After that Bokuto sent his men back home as he himself got seated in his limousine and the driver drove to their destined destination, in other words they ashen Alpha’s mansion.

Bo’s mansion was located 15 minutes from the city’s center. He enjoyed having peace and quiet after such a long night with bloodshed and fists.

                                                                                                            

* * *

 

Once the ashen Alpha had gotten home and washed off all the human filth and such, along with burning his suit and discarded off his dress shoes he fetched his phone and threw himself onto his king sized bed on his back. It was quite lonely to live and sleep like this for sure. Okay he had some Alpha’s around but they were most of the time guarding his home, keeping a look out for enemies. Occasionally he and Kuroo would hang out here and take a couple of drinks and laugh with one another about everything and nothing. And don’t forget the circle meetings and such but that was not FUN and Bokuto enjoyed letting loose and not always have to be the face of the Yakuza.

Then Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts, he had to text Akaashi. He smiled like lovesick schoolgirl. He had certainly met the most perfect man ever.

03:15 He texted Akaashi.  **You’re most likely asleep now, or at least I hope you are..  Anyway, text me when you wake up, I have something really important to ask you. Good night Akaashi.** (✿◠‿◠). After that he clapped his hands twice and the spotlights in his room turned off and he drifted off into sleep, or at least he tried to.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo on the other hand had the time of his life, texting the blonde beauty, who were quite pissed to be woken up at 3 Am in the morning. Though after some time Kuroo had managed to soften Tsukishima’s texting style.. Somewhat.

 _3:17 Am:_ **Kuroo: So Tsukki, Whatcha up to tomorrow? ;3**

 _3:20 Am:_ **Tsukki: Having a date** **.**

 _3:21 Am:_ **Kuroo: Aw come on Tsukki!** D:  **I thought you liked me! Who do I need to fight in order to get you? I’m ready!**

 _3:25 Am:_ **Tsukki: With my bed** **.**

 _3:27 Am:_ **Kuroo: Hey! Don’t scare a man like that Tsukki! ;-; But seriously though.. Are you free tomorrow?**

 _3:30 Am:_ **Kuroo: Tsukki?**

 _3:35 Am:_ **Kuroo: Did you fall asleep?**

 _3:40 Am:_ **Kuroo: I guess you fell asleep.. Sleep well Tsukki, sweet dreams ;3**

After that Kuroo didn’t see a point in staying up any further and so he too went to sleep. He had already cleaned himself thoroughly before he began texting Tsukishima after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning Bokuto woke up abnormally early. Since he went to bed so late he was a bit confused but now he couldn’t think about that. He reached out his hand towards his table and fetched his phone with a silly smile perched on his lips, hoping Akaashi had texted him. He didn’t care that it was only 10 Am.

 

 _10:01 Am:_ **Akaashi: Morning Bokuto-san. I hope I didn't text you too early.**

  _10:03 Am:_ **Bokuto: Morning Akaashi! No, not at all! I did tell you to text me when you woke up anyway heh!**

  _10:06 Am:_ **Akaashi: I'm glad. You wanted to ask me something?**

  _10:08 Am:_ **Bokuto: Ah yes! I was just... I just wanted to ask you... If you wanted to go on a date with me? It's totally cool if you don't have time or are busy!**

  _10:10 Am:_ **Akaashi: Of course Bokuto-san, I'd really like that.**

 _10:12 Am:_ **Bokuto: Oh... That's great! I come pick you up at two then? If that's okay then could you give me your address as well?**

 _10:14 Am:_ **Akaashi: That'll be great. I'll send you my address in a bit. I'll see you in a couple of hours Bokuto-san.**

 _10:15 Am:_ **Bokuto: Yes 'Kaashi! See you soon!**

Bokuto had been worried about nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo on the other hand was still snoring into his pillow in bed, he didn’t react on the short buzz of his phone that signaled that he had received a text message.  How could he breath like that?

The raven Alpha would’ve woken up if someone called him since the buzz was longer and that was exactly what happened next. His phone buzzed like crazy, no one except Bokuto would wait for that long until the person on the other line picked up. He groaned and blindly tried to find his phone until he eventually found it. He picked up and adjusted his body so he was laying on his side. “Yes Bo..?” He answered a bit groggily.

“Kuroo! Kuroo! Akaashi said yes! What do I do?! I have no idea on what to do on dates!”

“Wait.. slow down a bit..” He ran his finger through his thick black locks of hair and as he sat up in bed. “You ask him out but don’t know what- Ah never mind.” He chuckled. The raven did not think he should be helping his friend with this again, last time he helped the ashen Alpha.. His date didn’t contact him again.

“Kuroo!” Bokuto practically whined on the other side of the line.

So unlike his dominant persona, it was quite adorable. “You really want my help after last time Bo?” He snickered.

“But I don’t have anyone else to ask!”

“Just go with the flow. Don’t think so much, just do whatever pops up in that little head of yours. I’m sure you’ll figure something out. I’m sure Akaashi will enjoy whatever you decide to do.”

“You really think that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.. I’ll try, thanks Kuroo!

Kuroo was about to answer but his boss had already ended the call. He sighed and shook his head amusedly. It was rare to hear Bokuto being so nervous and upset for such a thing, but the raven was happy for his friend anyway.

He couldn’t fall back asleep anyway so he checked his messages and a catlike grin stretched at his lips as he had received a reply from Tsukishima.

 

 _10:15 Am:_ **Tsukki: No. Like I said, I have a date with my bed.”**

 _10:30 Am:_ **Kuroo: Ah come on Tsukki! I’ll come and drag you out of bed then! Or.. maybe I’ll join you. ;3**

Of course the last part was just a flirty joke.

 _10:33 Am:_ **Tsukki: You don’t even know where I live.**

 _10:35 Am:_ **Kuroo: But you would be so nice that you send it to me. ^^**

 _10:38 Am:_ **Tsukki: In your dreams Kuroo.**

 _10:40 Am:_ **Kuroo: No no, not in my dreams, in my dreams there is much wilder things going on Tsukki** ~ **;3**

 _10:44 Am:_ **Tsukki: I didn’t have to know that.**

 _10:45 Am:_ **Kuroo: Ah come on, I know you want to know. ;3**

 _10:50 Am:_ **Tsukki: Maybe, maybe not. Who knows.**

 _10:52 Am:_ **Kuroo: I knew it!  But honestly now.. Do you have plans for today?**

 _10:55 Am:_ **Tsukki: It depends.**

 _10:57 Am:_ **Kuroo: Want to grab dinner with me today then?**

Kuroo figured it was just easier to blurt it out than to just beat around the bush.

 _11:00 Am:_ **Tsukki: Fine.**

 _11:02 Am:_ **Kuroo: Really?! Yes! Uhm.. How does 5 Pm sound?**

 _11:05 Am:_ **Tsukki: Yeah, it’s good. Just meet me up outside the bar we met yesterday.**

 _11:07 Am:_ **Kuroo: I can just pick you up by your place you know. :3**

 _11:10 Am:_ **Tsukki: No. I’ll survive. See you later Kuroo.**

 _11:12 Am:_ **Kuroo: If that’s what you want. See you Tsukki! ^^**

_Success._

 

Kuroo dragged himself out of bed after that and stretched his long limbs, there was no way he could go back to sleep now, not when he was this excited. He had actually managed Tsukishima to say yes. He had never met someone like him before, sure he might be a bit sarcastic and sassy, but that only made Kuroo even more interested. There was no way he’d give up on Tsukishima. Though Kuroo wasn’t very fond of dragging the Omega into his lifestyle, he couldn’t stay away either. He was quite sure Bokuto thought the same about Akaashi.

Anyway, it was probably time to take a shower and eat something while he waited for the time to tick by faster so he trudged over to his bathroom and stripped off of his boxers and turned on the shower. Once it was the perfect temperature, Kuroo stepped in underneath the cascading water and sighed in satisfaction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_11:40 AM_

 

Bokuto had just gotten out of a steaming hot shower and was currently having the towel around his waist as his upper body was currently enveloped with water drops that were dripping down his broad chest down to his  _very_   defined eight pack.

He waddled into his bedroom once again but this time his destination was his wardrobe, he had to find something subtle to wear. He had been thinking of what to do on their date and he was quite sure that his Omega date would enjoy it as much as he himself knew he would.

Bo knew he had to be careful though, that’s why he had picked only the best and secure places to take Akaashi. He would die before letting anything happen to the raven, Akaashi was innocent. Maybe it was wrong to involve him in his life but Bokuto couldn’t hold back. Akaashi didn’t know the Alpha’s real line of work Bokuto was in after all, and he knew the Omega would have to know sooner or later. But not today.

He decided that he wanted to be semi casual today, not too extravagant or flashy, but not something too plain either.

He slid on a pair of grey boxers and a pair of black ankle socks with plain black slimmed jeans. He didn’t have a plan on what to wear on his upper body yet so he decided to just dry his hair somewhat with his towel, he sucked at drying his hair, he always did it sloppily. After that he threw the towel in the hamper then returned to his closet. He hummed in thought as he went through the endless amount of gallows where he had his area of not-so-flashy-clothes.

 

_12:05 Pm_

 

He finally had his clothes in check. He had chosen a black and white checkered dress shirt accompanied with a charcoal black bowtie attached underneath the collar of his dress shirt. All he had to do now was to brush his teeth’s and style his hair before adding the final touch to his choice of clothing before he’d leave to go buy his date a bouquet of flowers.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo on the other hand was currently in no rush whatsoever so after his very satisfying shower he had gone to make some egg and bacon for breakfast or was it perhaps lunch? Anyway... so right about now he was sitting on his couch in the Livingroom in front of his TV, eating his oh so very delicious breakfast/lunch.

It did get lonely for Kuroo as well whenever he wasn’t out on jobs or had Kenma over, sure Kenma wasn’t the most sociable Beta you could stumble upon but he was a dear friend. He met Kenma when he was around 5 years of age and even then he was a quiet little black haired boy. The Beta could give some useful advice here and there for sure. Nowadays he mostly helped out within Bokuto’s circle as a hacker, it was useful when blackmailing their enemies and to get what they wanted.

The raven Alpha sighed deeply and loudly, he was bored out of his mind. Maybe he should head out already? Perhaps he’ll find something to entertain himself with until he’d meet up with that pretty blonde Omega. He could never be at ease at home, he’d get restless too easily without anyone or anything to entertain him.

So he got dressed in decent looking clothing for now, he would have time to come back home to change before his dinner date with Tsukishima anyway. He whistled as he stepped out of his apartment complex, hands in his jeans pockets.  He would be able to live in a nice house if he wanted to but he had grown to like his apartment, it was big enough to have guests over and still have a lot of room to spare.

He walked down the street calmly, feeling the soft breeze passing by pleasantly. Hopefully today would be a calm and pleasant say. Don’t get him wrong, he loved being out on jobs with or without Bokuto but for both of their sakes, he hoped no one from Bokuto’s base had to call them in again today.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto had now added a garment to his choice of clothing, which was a white blazer. He rechecked himself in the mirror a couple of times before he fetched his car keys and was out of the door after getting some shoes on. Yes Bokuto had an own car as well, he usually took his limousine out on evening patrols and such. More often they used Kuroo’s car if they were heading out on a job or Yakuza business trips.

After unlocking his 2017 Acura NSX in a metallic silver color, he opened the door and stepped inside. Once buckled up and his car door closed, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot outside his mansion, towards the gates of his property. The gates having movement censors’ from the inside made it easy for Bo to just drive without any concern. After waving down the window and waved goodbye to his guards, he watched the gates close and speeded of. He had had his side windows customized to be tinted darker since he was no fan of having people peeking into his car, at least not from the sides.

The ashen Alpha tapped against the steering wheel while driving through the streets of Tokyo, towards his favorite flower shop destination. He had to have the most perfect red roses to represent Akaashi’s beauty somewhat.

Pulling into the parking lot, Bokuto stepped out of his vehicle and closed the door. He smiled charmingly towards the older lady behind the desk as he stepped into the flower decorated shop, hearing the glass door close behind him. The smell of all the different types of flowers and succulents invaded his nostrils and he loved it, but nothing could beat the scent of a certain raven Omega, which scent was beyond addictive.  Sure Bokuto had smelled so many kinds of scents in his 25 years of life but Akaashi’s pheromones were like nothing he’d ever smelled before.

 

_1:50 Pm_

 

Bokuto now outside the apartment building Akaashi was living in, he took deep breaths and grabbed a hold of the door handle and opened the door, with his free hand he grabbed the bouquet and stepped out. Upon closer look at the building as he was by the doors he didn’t think this was a safe place for the raven Omega to live, not at all. No code system or anything, anyone could come and go during the day without a problem. This bothered Bo a lot. He shook those thoughts off for now and stepped into the building and headed for the stairwell to the first floor where Akaashi had told him he lived.

He brought up his right fist and knocked on the door that separated him from the Omega, the other hand that held the bouquet hidden behind his back. He couldn’t wait to see those black curly locks of hair, those mesmerizing jade colored orbs, that perfectly shaped face, his slim curved body. But most of all… He could not wait to whiff that magnificent and breathtaking scent of hopefully… _His_  future Omega.

Once Akaashi opened the door he was welcomed with that indescribable musky scent of Bokuto and damn him if he hadn’t missed it. He might’ve not known the man for more than a day but that scent was already like a drug to him. Just as that foolishly perfect smile upon that Alpha’s lips.

He was dressed in all black. Black slim jeans, a black button up shirt along with some black mocha boots. He figured he should be dressed a bit more presentable if he was going out on a date. Especially since the Alpha in front of him was too.

“You look really nice ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto smiled like an idiot to hide his embarrassment. Then he brought his other hand forward with the bouquet in front of Omega. “For you.” He hoped 50 red roses were enough for the male in front of him. He would absolutely buy more if necessary.

“They’re beautiful Bokuto-san. Thank you.” The raven took a firm hold of the bouquet with a light pastel pink color dusted on his cheeks. He smelled the essence of the flowers and smiled. “Let me put these in water before we get going okay?” He stepped aside and motioned for the ashen Alpha to step inside his apartment in the meantime.

Luckily Bokuto had some self-restraint when he eventually stepped into the apartment as Akaashi left for the kitchen. He’d be damned, the aroma of Akaashi penetrating his nostrils so powerfully. To get his mind off of the Omega’s magnificent scent, he had a small look around the small apartment, mainly the hallway and Livingroom. His apartment was indeed cozy and _Very_  welcoming to the Alpha.

He did not have much time to rotate around the young Omega’s apartment before he came back into Bokuto’s line of view again.

“Ready to go?” Bokuto smiled and Akaashi nodded. Both of them entered the narrow hallway of Akaashi’s apartment. The Omega fetched his black overcoat and slid into it while Bokuto had opened the door for them.

 

Once they were by Bo’s car Akaashi’s eyes went a bit wide, that car wasn’t even half bad at all. “Nice car…” He mumbled softly.

“Ah… thanks, I don’t use it much but I thought I could use it today to pick you up. A special occasion needs a special ride don’t you think?” The smile on Bokuto’s lips broadened as he saw that faint blush on his date’s cheeks.

“Yeah I suppose.” Was all Akaashi could muster to say at the moment.

He went to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for Akaashi, motioning for the male to get inside. Then he went to the driver’s side and stepped inside just in time to see Akaashi’s slim delicate fingers work the seatbelt in place. Never would Bokuto have thought he would have such an ethereal human being here with him. He could only imagine those delicate fingers brushing against his cheeks or grazing his own back palms while walking, _God_  Bokuto couldn’t stop being so contemplative when it came to Akaashi. Fuck, Bokuto was completely engrossed with the raven beside him.

“Bokuto-san..?” Bokuto could faintly hear as his mind was speeding with thought of Akaashi. Though he soon snapped out of it and looked over at the gorgeous man next to him. “Yes?”

“When will you pull out of the parking lot?” He snickered delicately.

 _Oh… OH!_   This was embarrassing. ”Hehe… sorry sorry!” Bokuto laughed a bit nervously and buckled up before turning on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and out on the road.

Akaashi couldn’t stop thinking about Bokuto’s nervous laughter and those lightly flush painted cheeks. He’d swore he’d never met such a bewitching Alpha ever before. He didn’t want to meet anyone else, just Bokuto. He didn’t care about what others thought. For him Bokuto was the one he was going to aim for.

The car ride was very soothing with small talks, mostly about Akaashi’s work, since Bokuto was surprisingly attentive to know more about it.

“You should give me a lesson about all kinds of flowers and their meanings ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto beamed as he pulled over into the parking lot to a very fancy restaurant.

Akaashi was more than thrilled to give that lesson to Bokuto someday. With a small smile stretched at his lips he nodded. “Of course.”

At 2:30 Pm sharp, Bokuto stepped into the cozily lit restaurant accompanied by his very stunning date. Akaashi’s choice of clothing was exceptional but he couldn’t stop thinking of how the raven would look in a dress… Damn that would definitely be something to look forward to.

Anyway, they were soon escorted by a shorter freckled brunette Omega to their private room, as per Bokuto’s demand. He thought that particular Omega smelled familiar… Was it a mate to one of the Alpha’s within his circle? He didn’t know but that could wait until later.

The private room was just for them to be alone in, Bokuto didn’t want anyone else’s eyes on his flawless date. He did not plan for anything explicit to happen; he just wanted to enjoy the aromas of Akaashi’s breathtaking scent and the sweet sound of his voice all to himself. “Pick whatever you like Akaashi, my treat.” Bokuto said with a wide smile stretching at his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuroo brought his phone up to check the time, he realized he had to get going, he had to get redressed and such before his dinner date with Tsukishima. Though, on his way home he bumped into Ushijima.

“Kuroo.” He spoke in a deep Alpha tone.

“Yes?”

“Where’s Bokuto?”

“I presume he’s busy?” He chuckled lightly but immediately stopped when the other Alpha didn’t look pleased in the least.

“Jeez. He’s on a date okay?” He sighed. “And you know better than to disturb him, so whatever it is you want to tell him, just send him a message or tell me and I’ll inform him. If it isn’t urgent so to speak.”

Ushijima glanced around briefly and sniffed a bit so there wasn’t any unwelcomed scents creeping around that listened in on their conversation. “I see. I just needed to inform him of a suspicious man lurking around. He should watch his back. I haven’t figured out what he’s up to yet.” He spoke and then nodded. - His own way saying goodbye then walked away.

 

Kuroo definitely needed to inform his boss about this. He fetched his phone and typed out the message to Bo.

Once he saw Bokuto had read the message, he could relax and planted his phone back into his jeans pocket, heading back home.

Breathing in the welcoming scent of the summer wind breezing around, Kuroo always enjoyed the summer breezes, not too cold and not too hot either. Many would say that’s the definition of spring but no, for Kuroo it wasn’t. Sure summers are supposed to be warm but the summer was only beginning. He didn’t like when got too warm, so the beginning of summer was the best time of the year for the raven Alpha.

Taking one step at the time he headed in the direction of his apartment building, he had to enjoy this day because in this line of work, that was something that had to be done. The little things in life is what mattered the most, not that Tsukishima was a little thing but the point was… That one should always have at least one day a year to do something they enjoyed, in other words, embrace their own enjoyment with all they got.

Soon enough a pretty blonde Omega invaded his mind and thoughts, his scent… his facial structure… those long legs, fuck, even those glasses were perfect, everything about Tsukishima was perfect, even that sassy attitude of his. That was just a couple of treats the blonde had, Kuroo couldn’t wait to get to both see and hear more.

 

After entering his apartment and locked it, he stepped into his bedroom and just as he did, he heard a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone at all, so who could it be that was knocking on his door now? Kenma wasn’t supposed to come over today and not Bokuto or anyone from the circle. He sighed quietly and trudged over towards the door. Once he opened it, his eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Ushijima was talking about has yet to appear in the anime. So who do you think it can be? And what can he be after? 
> 
> And who can it be that was knocking on Kuroo's door? :3
> 
> See you soon!


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been a bit busy sadly. But here it is!  
> More Yakuza related things will occur, don't worry ~

 Currently, Bokuto was calmly munching on his meal while he stole glances of the pretty raven in front of him; even the way he ate was perfect. Heck everything about Akaashi was perfect; the way he walked, the way he talked, hell, even the way he was sitting. God, Bo had found himself an angel. Or, in his eyes he was sure that, if angels existed, Akaashi would be the definition of one. The Alpha wanted to know everything about him: his favorite food, his favorite animal; he even wanted to know the Omega’s favorite position to sleep in. Everything, and he meant everything, even the smallest of details. No detail was too small. But of course, he didn’t want to overwhelm the poor man so he settled with one question at the time, holding back his excitement a bit.

“Akaashi… tell me… what’s your favorite animal?” Was that a childish question? Even if it was, Bo didn’t care, he wanted to - no he _needed_ \- to know.

Akaashi was more than happy to answer the question he was asked, though first he finished what he had in his mouth and then wiped the inner corner of his lips with the tissue. “I really love owls.” He said simply but a small smile stretched on his lips. The raven Omega loved owls to the extent that he even had gotten an owl [tattoo](http://www.tattoosbag.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Flying-Owl-Tattoo-On-Shoulder-Blade-600x600.jpg) on his right shoulder blade.

Had Akaashi just said owls? Yes he had. Bokuto couldn’t hide his excitement anymore and so he exclaimed, “Really?! Me too!” If he wasn’t sitting down Bokuto wouldn’t have been able to contain his own movements; he was smiling like an idiot, his golden orbs bright and shimmering like a child’s on Christmas Eve. He and the Omega of his interest had something in common and he couldn’t have been happier. Even if that was the only thing they had in common, Bo was really happy.

“Really?” The raven asked with a faint yet sweet smile on his lips.

“Yes! I even have a tattoo of one! I would’ve showed you but it’s in an inconvenient place. In other words, my back...” Bokuto muttered sweetly with a slight pout at his lips. He wanted to show Akaashi but it would definitely been a hassle to undress in front of Akaashi now, since they did just meet yesterday. Bo wouldn’t have had any problems with it but he was thinking of the other man’s feelings.

“Ah… I see then we have one more thing in common Bokuto-san.”

“What do you mean? You also have an owl tattoo?” He tilted his head with a smile curled on his lips.

The dark haired male simply nodded. “Mhm, on my right shoulder blade.” He would most likely have shown it right now if it was in a more appropriate place on his body. He would have wanted to see Bo’s tattoo but for now he could be satisfied with just looking at the handsome Alpha right in front of his eyes. Seems like not only the fact they had similar tattoos was the only thing they had in common; so was the fact it was in places not much appropriate to show in this situation.

“So cool, Akaashi!” Bo was thinking the same with Akaashi’s tattoo but he could most certainly wait. For now, he was satisfied with just stargazing into those glorious green orbs and making small talk. He wanted to get to know that fine specimen of a man that was right within hands reach.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo was surprised and shocked to see his dinner date standing right there in front of his nose. He hadn’t told the blond where he lived, had he? No, he was certain that he had kept his home location to himself. He had said quite a few things to Tsukishima, including his line of work, but their conversation hadn’t involved where the alpha lived.

“Tsukki… how did you find my address?” He cocked an eyebrow at the other male but couldn’t really be mad due to that luscious scent invading his poor nostrils. “But also… we agreed to meet elsewhere and later too.”

“Well… your address wasn’t that hard to find, if you know how to hack.” He snickered slightly. “You need more protection of your address. Not that I care or anything…” He muttered.

“Aww,” he cooed, “Tsukki cares about me!” He chirped cutely.

“Shut up. Anyway… will you let me in or will you let me stand in the doorway for the rest of the day?” The blond too cocked an eyebrow.

“Right right. Come on in.” Kuroo decided to let the topic go as he stepped aside and let him into his apartment. “I was about to get ready so I trust you to be alone here for a moment.” He winked and didn’t even let Tsukishima reply back before he sauntered back into his bedroom.

Not that Kuroo cared if Tsukishima snooped around: he had nothing to hide after all. His apartment would be squeaky clean from anything that had to do with his work assignments. But anyhow, he now made his way to his wardrobe to pick out something decent to wear.

Tsukishima wasn’t even going to snoop around in the first place; it didn’t really interest him after all. Though, if someone gave him a reason to snoop around, that would be something completely different. But as of now, Kuroo hadn’t given him a reason to, and so he decided to just place his butt on the soft white couch and wait for the Alpha to come back.  

He could definitely get used to this Alpha’s scent: it made his mind sway into so many different places all at once, places his mind had never travelled to before. However, he wasn’t going to admit that to Kuroo, no way. Rolling up the sleeves to his light brown cashmere sweater and adjusting the collar of his dress shirt so that it was firm but also a bit [loose](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire3/2fd6b9d6edb035dd8bd0ccd61af6c6b31407811538_full.jpg) over the neckline of the sweater, he soon stood up; he was getting restless. He wanted to get to the point of his early meet up with Kuroo.

Kuroo had just now chosen the perfect outfit for today’s dinner. Since they weren’t going anywhere too fancy, this would be good enough. A blood red dress shirt accompanied by a black tie and a charcoal black suit vest and black pants. He soon walked right back out to the blond Omega with a grin plastered on his lips. “It’s still a tad bit too early but we can…-“

“I want to be a hacker,” he stated bluntly, “for you guys. I don’t mind if you already have one or not, I want in.”

“Pump your breaks Tsukki.” Kuroo‘s grin faltered and now his expression was more serious and his arms were crossed over his chest. “That’s a bit early to ask, you know. Plus, you know I’m not in charge of that anyway.”

“I know. But I’m letting you know now anyway.” Tsukishima was determined. He had a job already at the music shop downtown, but he wanted more. The man was fully aware of the risks and that Kuroo wasn’t the one in charge of that - that ashen Alpha that was clearly interested in his friend was.

Kuroo couldn’t keep his mouth shut apparently. No one would probably believe that Tsukishima and Akaashi were friends when they saw them outside nowadays, but they were, it was just… a bit strained right now due to some… stuff happening between them.

Kuroo gave out a long and heavy sigh and a shake of head. “Let’s talk about that some other time… for now, let’s get going.” There was no way Kuroo would want this pretty blond Omega to work with anything even remotely close to the Yakuza, yet he didn’t think this was the most appropriate time to discuss that. Tsukishima hadn’t expected an answer today anyway; he wasn’t stupid, he just had to let Kuroo know he was interested.

Soon enough, both of them were out and buckled up in Kuroo’s car.

 

* * *

 

 

_5:00 Pm._

 

 Right about now Bokuto and Akaashi had already eaten both a late lunch and dessert and chit chatted about everything and nothing at all. Akaashi had learned so much about the man in front of him under such a short period of time, he was sure he had given his fair share of information to Bokuto as well though, just leaving out the part of his family, just as the Alpha in front of him had left out.

Akaashi was stuffed and when Bokuto had told him there was some dinner coming their way in about thirty minutes, he was close to declining, but the man had looked so delighted, so he had just simply nodded and given him a gentle smile.

The Omega could most certainly say that he’d never had eaten this much in an entire day ever before; he had been living alone since the day he became sixteen due to some… unfortunate events. Alphas must’ve had big stomachs... or maybe Akaashi was just the one eating too little? Who knows?

“Do you always have a three course meal on your dates Bokuto-san?”

“Ah…” Bokuto hadn’t really been on many dates, his way of living prevented that. He only had one date in his entire life before this and that one didn’t end well at all. “No, not really… you see, you’re actually the second person I’ve taken out on a date… the first one was a disaster.” He rubbed the back of his head smiling a bit.

“Oh… I see.” The raven thought Bokuto would have been out on more dates but he wasn’t the one to pry; if the man wanted to talk about it, he most likely would. “I hope I won’t be one.” He joked.

“As if!” Bokuto exclaimed and smiled brightly. This was definitely not going to be a disaster, Bokuto would make sure of that; it hadn’t become a disaster yet and he didn’t plan for it to be one either.

Though, Bokuto was actually a bit fearful: what if the Omega would catch on to his lie before he could tell him the truth? Was the man going hate him for it and never want to see him again? Or when he decided to be upfront to the raven… would he want to get as far away as possible from him? That would be like a stab to the heart, but Bokuto had made a choice to lie and he had to stand by it. Bo was a hopeless Alpha in a lot of aspects but he did his part as the head of the Fukurodani forces. He had been told to never put his job second, to always put it first - before even thinking of the safety of a mate - but in Bo’s eyes, that was ridiculous.

His role was important, yes, but never would Bokuto risk the safety of a mate, or even a potential mate, before himself or his role as the boss. The safety of his people was something he couldn’t guarantee, but that was something that they knew.

 

* * *

 

 

 

”You couldn’t afford anything fancier?” The blond teased; he was well aware that Kuroo had money.

“Hmph. Isn’t this to your satisfaction?” Kuroo smirked as he took a mouthful of the beverage he’d ordered along with his meal.

“I never said I didn’t like it.” He retorted with weak grin stretched at his lips before he took a bite of his cuisine.

Kuroo just firmly shook his head in amusement. He only grew to like the man in front of him more and more the longer time he spent with him.

“So… since I got the feeling that music is something you value, what’s your favorite genre?” Kuroo did know what the blond worked with and so it was a reasonable question to ask.

“Rock. And yours? Classic?” He smirked.

“Do I really look like- Ah never mind. But no, I barely listen to music, so I have none in particular.”

Tsukishima almost choked at that but he then reminded himself that the man most likely didn’t have time for such things. Being in that line of work, you most certainly had to have your eyes and ears wide awake to locate any possible threat. “I see. I kind of feel sorry for you.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” He actual gave a genuine smile.

The blond didn’t fully believe that, yet he wasn’t going to push it. “If you ever want to listen, let me know and I’ll provide you some.”

Kuroo nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Tsukki.”

The rest of their dinner went smoothly; Kuroo didn’t get to know as much as much about the Omega as he would’ve wanted, but they had time. Although, Kuroo did get to learn that Tsukishima really loved everything that had to do with strawberries (but mostly strawberry shortcake). But they also got into a bit of a deeper conversation… one about their own families.

Kuroo had explained that Bokuto was like a family member to him, since Kuroo’s parents weren’t exactly the most reliable ones; both were Alphas and were heavily involved with the drug industry, not particularly using but they were selling and one day Kuroo got enough and made a vast decision of leaving his parents for good. It’d been eight years and he never regretted his decision, and never looked back. Bokuto and the Fukurodani forces had been his family for the past few years and that was something that’d never change.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, had a great upbringing, but not everything was thanks to his parents: his brother was the one he spent the most time with. Akiteru was his rock, not his parents. They were barely around; they worked all the time and mostly overseas, so Akiteru was the one who was always by his side. One could say they took care of one another but, in the blonde’s eyes, it was his brother who took care of him. Nowadays, his brother was occupied with work for the majority of the time. It didn’t bother Tsukishima: he was a grown up now after all.

“I’d say enough with the heavy for tonight, what do you say Tsukki?” He smiled tenderly.

He nodded affirmatively and wiped his mouth with the serviette. “Thanks for the meal by the way. It was good.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kuroo answered, winking at the blond playfully as he stood up.

Both of them soon stepped outside the restaurant and Kuroo dared to wrap his arm around Tsukishima’s lower back, guiding him back to the vehicle.

“Add your address to the GPS, I’m not going to let you off the hook this time.” He gave off a sweet smile, as he looked at Tsukishima’s orbs.

Tsukishima did as he was told. He wasn’t stupid: Kuroo wouldn’t have let him walk home alone anyway. He typed his address into the device and then fastened the seatbelt, leaning back into the car seat. He did trust Kuroo; hopefully that wouldn’t bite him on the ass later on.

That was correct: Kuroo was not about to let a Omega walk home alone, especially not this one. He would make sure Tsukishima got home safe and sound.

With that being said, Kuroo started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road to their current destination.

 

* * *

 

 

Bokuto and Akaashi, on the other hand, had changed locations and were currently finishing off their date at the beach boardwalk at Tokyo Bay with overlooking the view to the rainbow bridge. The colors were even clearer now when it was darker outside. It was quite the romantic atmosphere now as well and he hoped Akaashi liked it too. But what added more to the view was that this particular evening they had a light [show](http://hd.wallpaperswide.com/thumbs/rainbow_bridge_light_show_in_tokyo-t2.jpg), and that was Bokuto wanted Akaashi to experience.

“I—It’s beautiful…” Akaashi was immediately captivated by the scene and his eyes were shimmering magnificently. The feeling he felt was foreign to him, something he never once felt before. And in a way that scared him but it also made him feel hopeful thinking that this person might be the one who he might share his future with, the person who had the key to his heart. 

Bokuto himself smiled softly as he witnessed the scene. Akaashi looked so… enthralled by the view and that alone made the poor Alpha’s heart do flip flops as he was frozen on the spot and his gaze… Yeah that was quite obvious where it currently was, like he was in a trance.

“I’m glad you like it Akaashi.” He finally said as he snapped out of it but kept his golden orbs at the man who had in such a short time span captured his heart. He so badly wanted to wrap his strong arms around the smaller frame beside him but thinking rationally… That wasn’t the best thing he could do right now. He couldn’t wait for the day when he could call Akaashi Keiji his.

Akaashi had lived in Tokyo all his life but never once had he had the honor of witnessing this. This was definitely the perfect ending of their date. He would be quite impressed if Bokuto could outdo this.  

 

* * *

 

 

Now two weeks have passed by quite fast and shortly but surely both Akaashi and Bokuto and Kuroo and Tsukishima had grown closer to one another. They were not dating yet but they had learned a lot of small details about one another and been on more dates. Also smaller Yakuza related affairs had been taken care of.

Though Bokuto had yet to tell Akaashi about his real line of work… He had no idea how. He was a bit scared, yeah... but what if Akaashi couldn’t accept the truth?  That would leave Bo devastated and broken. Though a part of him would understand the Omega’s point of view, it’s not really an ideal life style for someone like Akaashi, an Omega.  

The pair was currently on their third date though and everything was going great so far. They had been spending the whole Saturday afternoon together, walking around aimlessly, talking about how their week had been as their hands kept on bumping against one another. Along with stealing small glances at one another. It might’ve been silly of Bokuto to think but it felt magical somehow.

Akaashi on the other hand had caught on to some white lies of Bo, some things he spoke about made no sense. Especially when it came down to work, Bokuto surely didn’t know how a salesman worked but Akaashi did, and it wasn’t anything like the Alpha had described. Not only that but some of the phone calls the man had had... yeah he wasn’t exactly the best man to keep details hidden. Either that or Akaashi was quite good at reading in between the lines.  

He was going to confront the Alpha about that later but right now he wanted to enjoy his day out with Bokuto.

 

* * *

 

 

Things with Tsukishima and Kuroo were going quite smoothly, today Kuroo was taking that blond beauty of an Omega to the aquarium. He had dared to switch his phone on mute, which he usually never did but a few hours wouldn’t be there any problems right?

“Tsukki are you coming?” He offered his hand towards the blonde after holding the door for him.

“Coming coming…” He replied and saw the hand that was offered to him but he dismissed it by walking past it, hiding that faint pastel color that covering his cheeks.

Kuroo disheartened looked down for a bit but caught a faint glimpse of something pink glow on his face and that alone made the Alpha  move on forward. Was Tsukishima really blushing? How cute.

Though soon enough Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and turned around, extending his hand out. “So I don’t lose sight of you.” He lied.

That lie didn’t go home at all but Tsukishima looked too cute to tease and so he connected their hands and headed further into the aquarium. It wasn’t crowded in the least today, so there was no way Tsukishima would ever lose sight of him.

As they passed by the tank that was occupied by jellyfishes further away from where all the current people stood, the blonde was whisked away from reality and he gazed at the creatures, it was like the Omega was pulled away from reality, the only reassurance that he was still here was that he could feel Kuroo’s big warm hand enveloping his own. “Such magnificent creatures…”

Kuroo could have sworn that his heart palpitated just a tad bit faster right now at the sight. Tsukishima’s golden brown orbs were really glimmering behind his glasses.  

“Yeah… but so are you…” He whispered as his own gaze was at the blonde.

Usually Tsukishima would’ve made a remark about that but under the course of these two past weeks he had made less and less remarks at Kuroo’s compliments. Surely he did give sassy remarks, from time to time. That was something that wouldn’t disappear just like that. It was a part of him.

“You think so…?” The blonde’s gaze turned to his accompanied Alpha, his cheeks still a faint glow to it.

“I would never lie about such a thing.”

Tsukishima nodded slowly and chewed on his inner bottom lip, his gaze at his date’s lips. Was it bad that he wanted to feel those lips on his own? He was tempted to lean forward but he refrained from doing so.

It was almost as if Kuroo could read the blonde’s thoughts, okay not really, he located where Tsukishima’s gaze was and that was how he knew what he was thinking about. Without thinking more about it he leaned in close to the blonde’s face, their forehead’s touching. “I can tell what you want to do… And trust me I want it too… Though, I want you to be sure-“  There he was cut off and felt a pair of lips against his own, it was short but it left Kuroo dumbstruck when Tsukishima pulled back.

Tsukishima’s face was a darker shade of pink now as he brushed his index finger against his own lips, the feeling of pressing his lips against the Alpha’s still lingering on his own. Didn’t he just tell himself not to do it?  

It took a good ten seconds until Kuroo came back to his senses and he was now grinning. Their first kiss huh? Maybe it was happening a bit fast but he wasn’t complaining. The only downside to it was that he would’ve wanted to have felt those thin perfect lips against his own for a bit longer. “Thank you for the kiss Tsukki.” He cooed softly.

“S-shut up…”

Kuroo could only smile like a fool, was that an attempt of a remark? Too adorable.

 

* * *

 

 

“Come on Kuroo pick up the damn phone!” He yelled to no one in particular, Bo had almost forgot that Akaashi was still in the car with him. He never thought Kuroo would be so irresponsible.  

He had gotten a message from Ushijima an hour ago about being cautious while being out since he had figured out the identity of that suspicious man from two weeks ago. Though he still hadn’t figured out what he was up to. Despite not knowing their intensions, the Itachiyama forces were awful. Bokuto really detested the man in charge.  

Sakusa Kiyoomi had been out for Bo’s city and region before but that man wasn’t the one lurking around now, that alone should be alarming enough. Would it just have been the city they were after, Bo would’ve known. But the man that was currently in Tokyo was not Sakusa himself of course, it was Komori Motoya... In other words – Sakusa’s own right hand man, not much about him was known other than that he was at least on Kuroo’s level  when it came down to skills.

“Bokuto-san..?” Akaashi asked carefully as Bokuto had over and over again been trying to contact the man named Kuroo; that also happened to be man who was getting closer to his friend.  It looked urgent so he didn’t want to interfere but Bokuto seemed to get more and more agitated after each failed attempt to contact his friend. When he didn’t receive a response he resided to stay quiet and monitor the sight beside him cautiously.  

 

“Dammit Tetsurou!” Bokuto growled lowly but loud enough to probably startle anyone near him – Oh... right, Akaashi still with him. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times then apologetically looked at the raven beside him. “I’m sorry Akaashi… it’s just…”

“It’s fine.” Was All Akaashi replied, his voice calm like always despite being startled. “It’s important I get it. Though…”

“Though what?”

“I want you to be honest with me here…”

“Of course Akaashi.”

“What do you really work with? I know you’re not a salesman.” He announced.

That statement made Bokuto gulp, Akaashi had caught on to his lie? Great… This wasn’t the way Bokuto had wanted Akaashi to get to know the truth. Dammit. This wasn’t anything to take lightly either, he had to be careful on how he would explain it.

Akaashi could smell the change in pheromones Bokuto was emitting right now. Was the man nervous?  For an Alpha to emit such a smell it had to be quite serious.

He had to take a deep breath and just say it out loud. “I’m the leader of the Fukurodani syndicate Akaashi.” Bokuto sighed but one could see a very faint smile on his face.

Akaashi had suspected that it was something criminal but never would he have thought the charming Alpha beside him would be the head and face of one of the well-known syndicates in Japan. Looks could deceive for sure.  

“Are you mad?” He asked

“Hm? Mad no. Surprised yes.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you it’s just… -“

“Bokuto-san it’s fine. You can explain more next time. For now you have other things to attend to yes?” He referred to Bokuto’s friend.

He simply nodded, his golden orbs thanking him with just a gaze.

 

* * *

 

 

“Today was fun Kuroo… Thanks.” The blond admitted while looking at the man as he was escorted to the front of his apartment building. They didn’t live too far away from one another and the aquarium and the restaurant they had attended afterwards hadn’t been too far of a walking distance from either of their homes.

“My pleasure Tsukki.” The raven was smiling tenderly but still had that spark of playfulness in his gaze. “I had fun with you too today.”

“Are you really a part of the Yakuza?”

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at that. That came a bit out of the blue. “Why do you ask?”

“You don’t act like one.” He chuckled.

Kuroo shook his head now amusedly; of course he wouldn’t act like one around Tsukishima, at least now when they are still in the process of getting to know one another.

“Anyway… I should probably head in now… Bye Kuroo.” He dared to press a brisk kiss on Kuroo’s sun kissed cheek before heading into the apartment complex. Tsukishima surely had evolved stronger feelings for Kuroo, that much he knew. But even the smallest of kisses was rare of Tsukishima to give anyone. Kuroo could consider himself special for sure.

But the feeling of Tsukishima’s lips kept on lingering on his cheek, it was warm.

After that he began to trudge down the sidewalk to his residence, it was then he recalled that he had to unmute his cellphone and so he fetched it from his jeans pocket only to see at least 7 missed calls from Bokuto. Fuck. He had to reach out to him right away but just as he was about to he was whacked over the head hard out of nowhere, causing him to fall unconscious onto the concrete sidewalk and dragged away. His phone crashed onto the ground; being left behind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kenma, Ping Kuroo’s cell now.” He ordered the beta through the phone after he’d left Akaashi off by his apartment building and watched so the man got in safely. He had tried several more times to call Kuroo but to no avail so his last option was to call Kenma and have him triangulate his phone and pinpoint the raven Alpha’s location.

“It has been pinging at the same location for about 10 minutes.” He explained. “Location has been sent to your phone.”

“Thanks!” He ended the call and stepped on the gas.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kuroo awoke his head was pounding and cursed while trying to move before even opening his eyes.

“Don’t move.” A male voice spoke.

“Hm?” Kuroo opened his eyes only to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him; close range. He grinned lightly.

His head was pounding and he could feel something wet drip down the side of his head; Great he was bleeding. “I don’t think you know who you are messing with here.” Kuroo dared to move just a tiny bit with his arm, it wasn’t like he was afraid of a gun anyway. Plus, the man surely had something he wanted and so he wouldn’t pull the trigger. That was Kuroo’s conclusion. Normally Kuroo would’ve gotten up already but that son of a bitch must’ve given him something while he was knocked out cold because his legs didn’t move the way he wanted them to.

“Where’s your boss?” The man pressed the barrel of his gun precisely onto Kuroo’s forehead.

Kuroo gritted his teeth’s. “What the fuck have done to me you sack of shit?”

The man pressed the gun harder against his forehead. “Ignoring me, are we?” He asked while snickering. The man had a hood on so one couldn’t exactly see his face.  Not that Kuroo could get a great look at him anyway due to some blood gushing down over his eye as well.

“I hear you perfectly.” He smirked deviously.

“Then spit out already. That’ll save us time?” The man cocked an eyebrow.

Kuroo cackled. “You really don’t get who you’re asking do you? Are you new?”

“I don’t have time for your games!” He pressed his finger against the trigger.


	4. Akaashi & Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the very long wait and the length of this chapter! But This chapter and the next one will be shorter but then I'll go back to write the 5K chapters for you guys!
> 
> The reason this chapter and the next will be shorter is because I wanted to write the Omegas side and the Alphas side in two separate chapters.

It wasn’t until after Bokuto had dropped him off that he realized that he and Tsukishima couldn’t go on like this for Christ’s sake; they used to be best friends, and they had to talk about their unexpected encounter, not pretending that nothing happened and act like complete strangers, Akaashi had had enough of that. He wanted their regular weekend hangouts back, watching silly movies and point out the mistakes and laugh together until they would fall asleep. But most of all he wanted his best friend back. He didn’t have anyone else except Tsukishima; he didn’t need another friend as long as he had him.

So after he had gotten out of a steaming hot shower he had gotten dressed in more comfortable clothes, in other words, his owl pajama, including a dark gray base t-shirt with one owl printed at the front and thigh long black shorts with owls printed all-around. The owl prints shifting in colors between gray and white.

He fetched his phone and dialed the blond Omega’s number as he got situated in his armchair with a cup of lemon tea. “Come on Kei, pick up…” He muttered to himself.

Soon enough someone on the other line picked up, and Akaashi sighed in relief.

“What took you so long?” He questioned the blonde.

“Sorry for not constantly being on my phone Keiji. I thought you didn’t like it when I regularly had the phone up in my face.” He huffed.

“Stop… Just stop. We have to talk about this.”

“We… don’t have anything to talk about.” Tsukishima said determined.

“Yes we do, now get that snarky butt of yours over here so we can talk. I’ll get you a cab, and you better take it or I’ll personally drag you and your ass out of your apartment.” Akaashi was also determined, but to fix their situation rather than being ignorant about it. “You have 15 minutes to get ready.”

He didn’t allow the blond to respond before he hung up and called the safest cab company that operated around here and directed them to Tsukishima’s apartment building.

 

* * *

 

 

“Grr.” Tsukishima hated when Akaashi did that, he really hated it. Somewhere deep inside he most likely understood Akaashi but his own stubbornness wasn’t going to cave in… yet.

He loved his best friend to death but this was a sensitive topic that Tsukishima did not want to discuss, at least not now. Yeah, sure it was most likely better to get it over with but no, Kei was adamant about this topic and wouldn’t budge.

But maybe, just maybe he could get Akaashi to talk about something completely off topic once he got there, he had some hopes at least.

He eventually slid into a pair of simple jeans and a plain t-shirt along with a hoodie, also accompanied with his white headphones around his neck. His phone was now in his pocket as he slid into his shoes and fetched his keys, exiting his apartment and locking his door. He walked down those flights of stairs with his hands inside his hoodie’s pockets. Normally he would have put his headphones on but Kuroo had warned him to have his eyes and ears open, because you could never know who’s watching. Normally Kei wouldn’t care much but it was essential for a spot in the group. He had to start being sharper and watchful of his surroundings, even if he just wanted to become a hacker.

When he eventually came out, the cab was there waiting for him to get seated inside, and once he was, he knew he wouldn’t have to speak to the driver other than stating his name of course. Akaashi had fixed the rest for him, thankfully.

The ride wasn’t too long and once they arrived outside Keiji’s apartment building Tsukki paid with his credit card since he didn’t usually carry money around, he wasn’t foolish in the slightest.

“Have a nice evening Tsukishima-san.” The female beta driver spoke with a sweet smile on her lips. Kei only nodded politely to the Beta before he closed the door behind him. After that, he took one step at a time towards the entrance door of his best friend’s apartment building, he still thought Keiji needed to find a safer place to live in.

But knowing the raven, he would be opposed to it and say things like _‘Don’t worry too much Kei.’_ Or _‘I’ll be fine Kei.’_ It pissed Tsukishima off but he couldn’t exactly force him out of there either.

Walking up the flight of stairs to Akaashi’s flat floor, he soon arrived outside the apartment door. Taking a deep breath and then exhaled it in a sigh, he knocked on the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good, you’re here.” Keiji said as he had opened the door for Tsukishima to step inside the apartment. Threatening worked after all. After the blonde almost reluctantly stepped inside, Keiji closed and locked the door behind him, walking back into his livingroom to the spot he previously sat in. Tsukishima knew his way inside, the apartment wasn’t big anyway and they had spent many weekends here as well.

The blonde Omega had almost forgotten how soothing Akaashi’s scent was as he stepped inside. He just had to breathe it in for a bit before stepping into the apartment. He remembered how they used to scent mark one another before sleeping, rubbing their scent glands together slowly and whiffing each other’s scent as they did so. Making each other feel safe and sound.

As Tsukki had gotten himself in place in the livingroom and placed his butt on the soft gray couch he adjusted his glasses slightly before placing his hands on his lap, fiddling with them a bit, a habit that he had gotten from Akaashi obviously. It was definitely a complete and utter silence, was Keiji expecting him to start talking or?

Just then the older Omega made his presence known by carefully placing the empty mug on the table and then turned his gaze to his friend on the couch. “How was your trip here?”

Was Akaashi serious? Was he trying to get on his nerves so he would talk? “Fine.” He said, it wasn’t going to work, not this time. The ravenette sighed then gave him a faint smile.

“Still not much of a talker I see.” He said.

“You should know that by now.” He retorted.

Keiji took a deep breath and exhaled before he began to talk, he had to choose his words wisely this time around. “Anyway, we need to talk and if you’re not willing to, you know I eventually get you to speak up anyway so here we go.” He sat up straight then stood on his own two feet before setting down beside Kei.

“What happened between us isn’t exactly how nature made us but hey, it happened. We can’t go back in time and change that, we just have to suck it up and accept and forgive. Just because we forgive doesn’t mean we’ll forget, I know you know that too Kei.” He started off and was surprised to see the blonde actually looking at him despite being so against this conversation in the first place.

“We had sex, yes and it got awkward yes but leaving one another alone for over a month after that wasn’t okay, I should’ve contacted you but I’m sure we both had the same thought process that the other could call first.” He sighed. “We are best friends for heaven’s sake Kei… I’m tired of this shit. I want my best friend back.” His scent was definitely oozing of dismal.

One of the downsides of being an Omega was that even if one’s expression was blank, your scent would reveal basically everything anyway, that’s why there were scent blockers and scent patches for lonely Omegas but neither Keiji nor Kei used them.

Tsukishima still remained quiet for a bit more before he eventually spoke up. “I want mine back too but this is something that’s definitely hard to take in.” Was all he said and the raven knew he had to be a bit harsher with his words but still not too hurtful.

“What’s so hard to take in? That you have to forgive? You’re not the only one in this Kei! It’s hard for me too but I have to try my damn hardest. Because I’m not going to lose the only friend I’ve ever had because of something like this. It’s ridiculous. I wish you could get over your damn pride sometimes Kei, I really do wish that.” He deadpanned.

Kei had to get up from the couch before he would’ve said something that he might regret. Instead he walked to the bathroom to splash water onto his face after removing his glasses. He really did want to move past this but he had to get over his damn pride first, he knew the older Omega was right, it was just that Tsukishima was who he was, he had been trying to get better through the years but not making too much progress at a time.

Keiji rubbed his temples while his elbows rested on his knees, his patience was starting to run low but he had to remain calm, usually he had no problem with that whatsoever, yet he wanted to have Kei back in his life and with the blonde being so damn stubborn was taking its toll on Akaashi little by little.

Maybe he should’ve used a better tactic? No, that wouldn’t have worked either, Kei was stubborn. He wouldn’t have budged anyway.

After what had seemed like ages, the blonde Omega sauntered into the livingroom again, sitting down on his previous spot and remained quiet for a bit.

Just as Akaashi was about to speak up, he was enveloped into a hug, and Kei was rubbing his scent gland against Akaashi’s own. Now that Keiji wouldn’t have been able to think would happen in a million years but he did rub back, it felt like old times for a few moments and the ravenette thought that this might’ve been Tsukki’s way of apologizing.

Just breathing it all in while wrapping his own arms around the blonde. “You do know that you can mouth it out too?” He teased.

“Shut up…” Tsukishima muttered. “Take it or leave it.”

“Yes yes.” Keiji snickered lightly and sweetly with a faint smile stretching his lips. This was better than he could have imagined. He obviously knew that it wasn’t fully solved yet but it was a start.

“Keij, did you hear-“

“Sshh…” He hushed him as they both broke apart and the raven Omega sniffed uninvited Alpha scents lingering outside his apartment door, this couldn’t be good, not in the slightest. He couldn’t keep his damn pheromones at bay now, he fetched his phone quickly and called the first person he could think of… Bokuto.

But he didn’t pick up, and so he tried again but no answer, fuck.

Tsukishima tried Kuroo but it went straight to voicemail.

Just as Akaashi called the third time without an answer he decided to leave a voicemail.

“B-Bokuto-s-san… please…-” He whispered into the phone, his voice was masked by fear and just the his door was broken down and he dropped his phone and didn’t have time to fetch it before an Alpha had rushed in and threw him over his shoulder, Akaashi obviously screaming his damn lungs out in fear.

“Hey, put me down you moron! Hey! Put me down I said!” Tsukishima kicking and hitting the Alpha, this was ridiculous. What was happening? Were they going to get kidnapped?

“Stop kicking me you bitch!” The Alpha yelled and was whacked over his head to be shown Akaashi’s phone on the floor.

He immediately broke the phone by crushing it underneath his foot before they all rushed out before any neighbors could call for the cops.

Luckily that messaged had been successfully recorded and sent, but the culprits obviously didn’t know that.

They threw both of the Omegas into a dark van and speeded off, ignoring the frightened pheromones that were now oozing from both Kei and Keiji.

The raven was trembling heavily but refrained from crying around Tsukishima. Tsukishima had the same process going on within his head, both of them in too much of a shock to speak to one another as of now.

“Tone down those scents of yours, will ya?” One of the Alphas from the front seat said. “What’re you so scared of? Want us to come back there to you?” Another one asked, both of them chuckling a bit.

“Shut up you two!” The third one yelled. That seemed to keep the two noisy Alphas quiet, for now at the very least. “Our job is to get them to the hideout and Sakusa, not pestering them.” The other two sighed. “But he only wants the black haired one, why can’t we have some fun with the other?” They smirked.

“No. He is to be with Komori, so shut the fuck up!”

“Kei…”

“Keiji…”

They both knew they had no chance of getting out of this van, their only chance was to hope Bokuto and Kuroo could locate them before it was too late.

Surely they didn’t have the responsibility to come find them but… somewhere inside the two Omegas… they hoped the Alphas feelings for them was strong enough to want to come to their aid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a Tumblr for you guys to get updated when I publish a new chapter to either of my fanfics but also to send in your thoughts or artworks if you want to.
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments, they keep me going! 
> 
> And until next chapter... Have a nice day/night

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next?  
> Which ones going to win?  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and if there’s anything YOU want to see happen in this tale, feel free to message me! 
> 
> Also I’ll be trying to update once a week but I will at least provide you with two new chapters per month!


End file.
